


Just Tell Me If You Are My Soulmate or Murderer

by Elena159



Series: soulmate or murderer [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: FC Barcelona, M/M, Real Madrid CF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 12:46:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17960804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elena159/pseuds/Elena159
Summary: 梅西十六岁的时候，出现了一个命中注定的名字





	Just Tell Me If You Are My Soulmate or Murderer

**Author's Note:**

> 梗来自Reddit上writing prompts，原梗是人身上有两个名字，一个灵魂伴侣一个会杀死他，这里魔改了一下，大部分人在16岁会出现一个名字，灵魂伴侣或者杀死他的人，无法判断是哪一种
> 
> cp CM，皮法哈白水托猴软tkk提及，以及贝皇/克圣
> 
> 杀手组织皇马&特工组织巴萨【没太大区别，只不过作者强迫症犯了非要换个用词而已】，不过贝皇克圣是德荷官方特工组织的

【1】  
像绝大多数情况一样，梅西在16岁的时候，腰上出现了那个命中注定的名字。那是一长串黑色的花体字母，在梅西看起来简直称得上张牙舞爪——“别这么悲观，”皮克安慰他，“他至少有一半概率属于你的灵魂伴侣，就像我和Cesc这样。”  
“这与你和Cesc不一样，你们一起长大又一直心意相通，一个名字不过是给个最后的确认罢了。”梅西用特制的胶布粘住了他的灵魂伴侣/将谋杀他的人的名字，淡淡地回答，“对于我们，灵魂伴侣或许比要杀死我们的人更加危险。”  
这句话并不来自于梅西，而来自于巴塞罗那的教父、被地下情报网称为“克圣”的约翰·克鲁伊夫。那时候梅西与皮克还在拉玛西亚接受训练，在这个克鲁伊夫一手改造形成体系的青年特工训练营中，这句据传说是早年克圣对于他与当时掌握整个德国情报系统、被称为“凯撒大帝”的德国安全部门领袖弗朗茨·贝肯鲍尔的关系的评论，被一代又一代拉玛西亚出身的年轻特工们奉为圭臬。  
出于保密的考虑，拉玛西亚要求每个出现了那个名字的孩子向档案登记管理的部门提交完整的名字，并被记载入最高等级保密的档案中，只有在进入一线执行任务时，一线队伍总指挥有权力调出这部分档案进行查看。而在退役或者因为其他原因离开巴萨一线队时，这部分档案将彻底销毁，不留痕迹。  
那年11月，16岁的梅西第一次作为一线特工前往葡萄牙执行任务，在任务之前，时任巴萨一线队总指挥的里杰卡尔德在梅西的绝密档案中看到了他的命定之人的名字。  
Cristiano Ronaldo Dos Santos Aveiro。  
同一年，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多，这位几年后所到之处见血封喉的红魔杀手与白衣刺客CR7，刚刚从家乡葡萄牙，来到了英格兰曼彻斯特。

【2】  
罗纳尔多最近有点头大。  
他本来要去意大利执行一项长期任务，于是准备把在马德里的房子出租了，消息几乎一挂出去，立刻就有人找上了门。对方是个小个子阿根廷人，比罗纳尔多小两岁，名片上显示他常住在巴塞罗那——对此对方解释说，自己要到马德里出差很长一段时间，所以想要租房子居住。双方在价格和一些家居设施维护上都谈得很好，分歧不太大，对方也爽快地预付了押金和前三个月的租金，只等罗纳尔多收拾完东西搬离就可以入住了。  
坦诚地说罗纳尔多觉得对方是个不错的人，气质淡静，谈吐优雅，和他的思路也有不少合拍的地方，如果罗纳尔多不是个皇马的杀手的话，他会考虑和对方交个朋友——然而并没有这种可能，不拿着对方的名片的话，罗纳尔多根本不记得对方叫莱奥什么什么。  
考虑到罗纳尔多给对方的名片也是个除了“克里斯”外都是假的的名字，罗纳尔多觉得他们也算扯平了，萍水相逢，做个互相欣赏的过客也没什么不好的，反而是他手臂上那个名字，令他想起来就烦多了。  
Lionel Andrés Messi，他情愿这是一个可能杀死他的名字，让他有正面一战、你死我活的机会，而不是和他纠纠缠缠、不一定又牵连进什么泥潭沼泽的灵魂伴侣。  
从某种意义上，皇马死敌教父的那句话还是非常有道理的，虽然随着贝皇、克圣的渐老，74年在联邦德国，西德与荷兰两国特工地下暗战的岁月也成为了一段传说，取而代之的是如今功成身退安享晚年的贝肯鲍尔和退休后常年在加泰罗尼亚综合性报纸专栏写时事评论的克鲁伊夫时不时隔空表达一下对对方的赞赏，以及地下情报网经久不衰的对两人关系的讨论。  
然而罗纳尔多很快发现，计划是永远赶不上变化的。  
去意大利的长期任务被无限期搁浅，也就是说，罗纳尔多暂时不会离开马德里。他向他的房客解释了自己的出差被取消了， 并且愿意退还押金和租金，甚至提出了可以对莱奥做一定的违约补偿。但出乎意料的是，莱奥拒绝了。  
他的房客也出了一定的意外，正与罗纳尔多的遭遇相反，他的出差提前了一周，立时三刻就要搬到马德里来居住。对方仍然希望如果罗纳尔多方便的话能借住在这里，同样价格也可以再提高。  
对方似乎执意要住，这让罗纳尔多着实有点犯难，他倒是不怎么担心身份会暴露——要连最基本的伪装身份都做不到，远在英伦的弗格森爵士怕是要一通电话打过来好好教育教育自己这个得意门生了——而是对罗纳尔多来说，自我空间被他人的侵入可不是什么很容易习惯的事。  
不过在莱奥搬进来的第二天，两人通宵打了一晚上FIFA之后，罗纳尔多决定接受这个被侵入的改变了。  
有人在FIFA上跟他势均力敌还真是不错的体验。

【3】  
梅西住到马德里有一周时间了。  
他的任务目标，皇马头牌杀手CR7，最近似乎在放一个长假，每天绝大部分时间就是在家里，主要活动包括和他一起看电影、一起打FIFA、一起出门健身、一起去超市买东西、偶尔一起烤肉、大部分时候在一起研究营养餐的一周不重样食谱。  
负责接应支援梅西这个任务的伊涅斯塔看到梅西发来的加密报告，不由得和哈维感叹，“我记得莱奥这个任务不是色诱任务吧？”  
“不是，不过确实得是个长期任务，”哈维凑过来看了看梅西的报告，“虽然是在计划之中，毕竟CR7这个级别的杀手，有一点引起他的警觉都可能导致任务失败，得慢慢来。”  
伊涅斯塔看着他们前期调查获得的CR7资料，“但我真的担心，莱奥这边的发展看起来太自然了，如果不知道是任务的话，恐怕都会当做他们已经结婚很久了，总感觉会出什么意外变故。”  
“其实我也很担心，”哈维坐到伊涅斯塔身边，“虽然代号和真实姓名一点关系都没有最好，但是CR，”哈维停顿了一下，“是莱奥的‘那个人’名字的前两个首字母。”  
伊涅斯塔瞪大了眼睛看着哈维，“这还能让莱奥去执行这个任务？”  
“我和Lucho都不同意，Lucho也知道那个名字是什么，但莱奥执意要自己去执行这个任务，”哈维叹了口气，“并且你知道CR7，莱奥确实是最有能力完成这个任务的人。”  
也难怪这个任务配备了除需要统筹协调所有任务的哈维之外，巴萨最出色的内勤支援伊涅斯塔来接应梅西的任务。伊涅斯塔沉吟了一会儿，向梅西加密传输了消息，“保持联系，注意安全。”  
接收到伊涅斯塔的消息时梅西正在巴萨在马德里一个秘密安全屋里坐着，毕竟罗纳尔多可以出差被取消坐在家里无所事事，来马德里出差的梅西却不能。事实上，在他向伊涅斯塔发送的报告里，他隐瞒了一个非常重要的事实——他看到了罗纳尔多手臂上那个名字，清晰地烙印着梅西的全名。  
他几乎确定了克里斯的真名就是自己腰上那个，克里斯蒂亚诺·罗纳尔多·多斯·桑托斯·阿韦罗。只是他不由得想起了自己早些年曾经问过哈维的一个问题，“真的没有办法确定那个名字到底是灵魂伴侣还是要杀你的人吗？”  
哈维想了想，回答他，“其实有一种不很科学，但有些时候还算准确的方法，看对方的名字是不是你。毕竟，双方同归于尽在概率上太低了。”  
“那万一，”旁听的皮克插了进来，“两个人的名字是对方，但意思不一样呢？”  
“所以说，这并不是一种很科学的方法。”哈维也没有介意皮克在这里抬杠，“命运的事，有谁真的说的清楚呢？”

【4】  
因为计划有变放了大半个月假的皇家马德里终于开始了他们的第一个任务，罗纳尔多搭档贝尔和本泽马执行任务，莫德里奇和克罗斯坐镇大本营为他们提供技术支持。“门在六点钟方向，密码等我一分钟。”莫德里奇的声音从耳机中传来。  
“你以前都用30秒就可以了，亲爱的，是不是我让你太累了？”不是个很紧张的任务，贝尔便调侃起了自己的男友。  
“工作时间禁止调戏内勤，自己的男朋友也不行。”莫德里奇忙着破译密码顾不上搭理调戏自己的贝尔，于是克罗斯替搭档说了句。  
“哦托尼，别因为你异地恋就这么残忍。”旁边写了两个小时报告的马塞洛起身活动活动，溜达到了他们附近，“看你这么困是和你前辈视频到深夜了吗？”  
克罗斯端起咖啡抿了一口，“时差。”  
“哦？”路过的拉莫斯顺口接了句，“那请问慕尼黑和马德里有几个小时时差？”  
“一个小时*。”克罗斯放下咖啡。  
“那从德国回来还真是很需要倒一下时差啊——”  
“Sese你可别说了，”皇马队长卡西利亚斯一把把拉莫斯拽到一边干活去，“你是忘了被Nando手机上关不了的裸////模推送支配的恐惧了吗。”  
“放心，下回不会这样了。”克罗斯看了莫德里奇一眼，“卢卡，你这边还没好吗？”  
“不急不急，我们三个在这里聊得挺愉快的，加油宝贝儿。”莫德里奇还没说话，贝尔先接了句，他们三个实际都在听着内勤那边的打闹。  
莫德里奇指了指屏幕，“密码好说，难的是这里，生物材料识别，要关闭这个识别设置必须黑进整个安全系统，我担心引起注意。”  
“交给我。”克罗斯接手了余下部分的工作，莫德里奇于是有功夫回应一下贝尔，“你们现在这么闲吗，都不警觉一点。”  
“放心，除了CR我俩都是百分之百专注的。”  
“就属你最不专注了，还在公共频道调情。”罗纳尔多回击了一句。  
“那也比可怜的CR为情所困强多了吧。”贝尔不仅速度快，捅刀也一贯稳准狠。  
“什么什么，克里斯有八卦？”被卡西利亚斯拽到一边干活的拉莫斯闻八卦而起，趁卡西去看别的项目时候又凑了过来。  
“观察点生活，Sese，”来自皇马专业背锅，啊不是，专业顶在外勤第一线做支点策应的本泽马开口，“你没看到他最近老和人一起约会吗？”  
“那不是约会，”罗纳尔多争辩，“他是我的房客，我俩都懒得做饭的时候一起出去吃个饭而已。”  
“你们甚至都同居了——”拉莫斯重点抓得很准，像他多次在任务最后时刻接到克罗斯传来的坐标，精确瞄准对方关键人物击毙一样，所谓皇马隐藏必杀技，托尼带水。  
“同居你能每天什么都不接触对方吗，或者说你能很少接触吗，你看你们甚至都开始一起吃饭了。”马塞洛继续补刀。  
“日久生情嘛，我和加雷斯也是这样的。”莫德里奇总结陈词。

【5】  
如果时光可以倒流，罗纳尔多一定要回到上周那个任务的时候，在公共频道上冲大家大吼一声：“任务期间聊什么八卦！秀什么恩爱！”  
然而时光并不能倒流，于是罗纳尔多已经很长时间不能直视他的房客，莱奥了。  
莱奥最近看起来很累，有几次罗纳尔多回到家，莱奥就在沙发上睡着了，电视还开着，看起来就像一个普通的家居生活场景，在深夜里等着晚归的恋人又支撑不住睡着了。那安静的睡颜，无端在罗纳尔多心里翻江倒海。  
在抱起莱奥去他的卧室前，罗纳尔多悄悄地在他的脸颊上亲了一口，莱奥似乎感觉到了什么，伸手抓到了罗纳尔多的衣领。  
他心里的滔天巨浪似乎又一瞬间平静了下来，像是夕阳晚照，退潮的海水来而又去。  
而梅西在卧室里醒来，身上盖着毯子的时候，第一反应是害怕。他从未想过在自己的任务目标之前可以如此不设防，他简直不敢想象如果罗纳尔多看见了自己腰上的名字会发生什么。  
但更可怕的是，他开始意识到，自己这种不设防的状态，完全是因为罗纳尔多成功地、一点一点消磨了他的防线。从他们的身份看，罗纳尔多本可能是杀他的那个人，而如今，他正在不可自制地爱上罗纳尔多。  
梅西觉得，他有必要提前行动了，在真的发生什么不可预测的事之前。但是永远的，计划从来赶不上变化。  
罗纳尔多看到他的名字完全是个意外，还是那句话，梅西对他的任务目标警惕性低到可怕，罗纳尔多闯进来的时候，甚至没有来得及遮一下名字。  
梅西看着罗纳尔多的眼睛，脑中飞速转过应对方案12345678，罗纳尔多步步逼近，梅西不知道自己应不应该开口。  
罗纳尔多环住了他的腰，语气近乎挑逗，“看见我的名字或许是个惊喜？”  
梅西送了一口气，“那么告诉我，你是我的灵魂伴侣，还是那个终会杀了我的人？”  
“你猜。”罗纳尔多低头，亲吻着他渴望已久的人。

【6】  
罗纳尔多讨厌巴萨，各种意义上的。然而作为西班牙低头不见抬头见的两大地下组织，每年保底任务中碰两次已经成了一种保留项目。  
而这一年的巴萨，似乎一切与往常没什么区别。跑位路线精妙的配合往往能第一时间找到皇马布阵的疏漏，还有那个令人讨厌的，代号为“D10S”的人，明目张胆也好、意想不到也罢，他总是那个能给予皇马致命一击的人。  
但似乎今天有点什么不一样，具体还是D10S这个人身上，罗纳尔多总觉得有那么点眼熟？  
对付巴萨向来皇马是倾巢出动，历来做内勤的克罗斯现在就在罗纳尔多身边，用望远镜观测并告诉罗纳尔多来人的位置与距离。  
“还有个15米左右，在往我们这边走，是D10S，他手上不知道拿着什么东西，这个距离看不太清楚。”  
“需要我瞄准他吗？”罗纳尔多架起了枪。  
“不，”克罗斯抓着枪，“在我们没有一个完善的善后工作准备之前，我们不能直接在与巴萨正面交锋的时候击杀对面头牌。”  
“那好吧——”罗纳尔多突然放下枪，往前走了一段。  
“你干什么？”克罗斯对罗纳尔多的动作猝不及防，环顾四周后掏出了自己的枪准备着。  
“莱奥。”在D10S某个接近的刹那，罗纳尔多低声念了这个名字。  
梅西抬起了头，一瞬间意识到这个反应等于变相承认了自己的身份，他手上拿着的也不是什么必须回收的东西，于是下意识朝着罗纳尔多扔了过去。  
罗纳尔多躲闪不及被砸到了头，等抬起头来的时候梅西已经不见了。  
视线被遮挡只看到罗纳尔多被砸的克罗斯一脸惊恐地走过来，“你怎么样？”  
“没什么。”罗纳尔多回答道。  
莱奥就是莱昂内尔·安德烈斯·梅西，他的命定之人，这点其实他看到自己的名字是就有所猜测。而如今他发现了，莱奥还是他的死敌的最强头牌。

【7】  
罗纳尔多在巴塞罗那的安全屋附近找到了一个绝佳的狙击点。  
梅西在里面收拾东西，他似乎要在今天离开马德里，事实上，自那天正面交手之后，梅西再没有出现过，虽然罗纳尔多也并不明白他为什么还盘桓在马德里，但他找到了梅西躲藏的据点。  
他的任务是自己，自己的任务是他，这是很公平的一件事。罗纳尔多架起了狙击枪，在瞄准镜里看着梅西似乎在包里翻什么。  
十。  
罗纳尔多开始了自己的默数，他向来觉得这是自己的仪式感的一部分。  
九。  
他所在的屋子有一声轻微的落锁声，太过专注的罗纳尔多并未听到。  
八。  
梅西从桌上拿起一块秒表，看了看时间。  
七。  
梅西把表拿在了手里。  
六。  
罗纳尔多的手按在扳机上，也许梅西不会给他数到十秒的时间，他需要随时做好准备。  
五。  
不管怎么说，莱奥值得他破这个例。  
四。  
梅西拿着秒表和包，打算离开安全屋。但他立刻发现了，他并不能从安全屋中出去，罗纳尔多向他问好。  
三。  
在瞄准镜里，梅西向罗纳尔多露出了一个微笑，口型向他比了一个词。  
二。  
罗纳尔多意识到了，在他的身后，红色的光点有节奏地闪烁着。  
一。

**Author's Note:**

> *从时区划分上，马德里和慕尼黑都属于东一区，但从经纬度上，马德里西经3°45'，东经 11°35'，根据经度差一度时间差四分钟，算一下其实两个地方差不多是差一个小时的【写的时候顺手查了一下西班牙采用东一区是为了节省能源】  
> **各种梗揉到了一起，主线故事没有具体的时间节点


End file.
